elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path of the Incarnate
involves the Nerevarine locating the Cavern of the Incarnate. This quest forms the Third Trial of the Seven Visions of the Nerevarine and a significant part of the Main Quest. Background Objectives *Consult with Nibani Maesa about the lost prophecies. **Learn of the Seven Trials. *Speak with Sul-Matuul about the Third Trial. *Obtain several artifacts from Kogoruhn (south east of the Urshilaku Camp) *Return to Sul-Matuul **Learn the riddle of the Third Trial **Speak with the other Ashlanders to solve the riddle *Travel to the hidden Cavern and speak with Azura Walkthrough The Nerevarine must return to the Urshilaku Camp to continue the Main Quest (as Caius Cosades had left for the Imperial City at the beginning of the previous quest). Once there, the Nerevarine must speak with Nibani Maesa (as per Cosades' last instruction) about the lost prophecies (received from Gilvas Barelo in the previous quest). She will consult with her ancestors in her dreams, requesting that the Nerevarine return after one day has passed. Nibani's conversation with her ancestors results in her giving the Nerevarine (whom she is convinced is the person speaking with her) the task of fulfilling the Seven Trials (two of which have already been passed). She advises speaking to Sul-Matuul about the Third Trial. Kogoruhn Speaking to Sul-Matuul results in the Nerevarine being sent on a task to prove themself as a warrior. The task requires the Nerevarine obtaining three items: Corprus Weepings, a House Dagoth cup and the Shadow Shield from the Sixth House stronghold named Kogoruhn. This test should prove that the Nerevarine has fulfilled the Second Trial (immunity to Corprus and Disease). Kogoruhn itself can be found to the south east of the Camp. The site holds five different areas on the accessible from the exterior, two of which contain the required items between them. The Corprus Weepings and the House Dagoth cup can be found in the Dome of Pollock's Eve. However the Shadow Shield is buried further within the ruin in a different area. The Shield is found in the Bleeding Heart area of Kogoruhn, accessible only by journeying deeper into the base. The Shield is protected by Dagoth Elam (as well as other Dagoths and their creations) in the final room of the Bleeding Heart area. Having obtained the Shield, the Nerevarine must return to Sul-Matuul to complete the task. The Third Trial Sul-Matuul is surprised by the Nerevarine's return, although, true to his word, he informs the Nerevarine of the Third Trial. The Third Vision (to which the Third Trial is associated with) states that "In caverns dark Azura's eye sees/and makes to shine like the moon and star", which means that the Nerevarine must travel to the Cavern of the Incarnate to speak with the Daedric Princess Azura. The issue, however, is that the location of the Cavern is hidden within a riddle (shown above). The Nerevarine must first solve this riddle to find the location of the hidden Cavern. This can be done by speaking with various members of the Ashlanders in the Urshilaku Camp. Once the riddle has been solved the Nerevarine must journey to the Cavern, in order to fulfil the Third Vision. Cavern of the Incarnate The Cavern of the Incarnate can be found by first travelling to Falasmaryon, before heading towards the Daedric shrine of Zergonipal. Near to the Daedric shrine are a pair of paths, one marked by Airan's Teeth (referred to in the riddle as the "teeth of the wind"). The Nerevarine must proceed down that path to its end. The final parts of the riddle refer to the enchantment that hides the Cavern, meaning that it can only be accessed at dawn or dusk (the only times that Azura's star is visible in the sky). The Nerevarine, upon entering the Cavern will pick up the Moon-and-Star from the hands of Azura's statue within the Cavern. This begins a cutscene in which Azura states: Thus, the Nerevarine, with Azura's blessing, must now be declared as the Hortator of each of the Three Great Houses of Vvardenfell and the Nerevarine of the four Ashlander Tribes. The Nerevarine may return to Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa (whom will provide guidance to the Nerevarine) in the Urshilaku Camp to inform them of Azura's task. Rewards *Moon-and-Star *If the Nerevarine speaks to the former Nerevarines within the Cavern of the Incarnate, they may give you the following items: **Ane Teria **Conoon Chodala **Erur-Dan **Hort Ledd **Idrenie Nerothan **Peakstar Journal Trivia *The stronghold of Kogoruhn was a former Chimer stronghold and serves as the main base of House Dagoth outside of the Ghostfence. **Kogoruhn provides a hidden entrance to the area within the Ghostfence (which allowed many of Dagoth Ur's creations to escape into Vvardenfell). **Kogohurn is full of loot, including a pair of Daedric Gauntlets and the Shadow Shield. *The Nerevarine may speak to the former Incarnates of Nerevarine within the hidden Cavern. **The Nerevarine will be given an item from each of the Incarnates (listed above). *A second shrine to Azura is found in Vvardenfell, on the southeastern tip of the map. **This shrine is not linked to this quest, but is key to obtaining Azura's Star (through Azura's Quest). Category:Morrowind: Quests Category:Morrowind: Main Quests